<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Fire Met Ice by Axcidii161</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848141">When Fire Met Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axcidii161/pseuds/Axcidii161'>Axcidii161</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anna's trying her best, Another Adventure that No One Asked For, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, BAMF Anna, BAMF Elsa (Disney), Denial of Feelings, Elsa Has Ice Powers (Disney), Elsa Needs a Hug (Disney), Elsa and Anna Adventures, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), No Duh doe, Olaf is holding all this shit together TBH, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, So Much Sexual Tension, There will be war, Unresolved Sexual Tension, there will be blood - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axcidii161/pseuds/Axcidii161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events in the Enchanted Forest, Elsa and Anna believe they've met their quota on adventures. All seems to finally be right with the world and the two sisters' bond couldn't be stronger. Elsa's found her place as the bridge between the magical spirits and the physical world, while Anna has settled into her role as the new beloved ruler of Arendelle. </p><p>But these two sisters should know that adventure always lurks just around the corner for them. After a mysterious girl comes to their kingdom proclaiming that the Southern Isles has declared war on her kingdom and Arendelle, the sisters are back at it again trying to save their home. But this adventure may require an extra dose of magic from more than one to be successful, and Elsa may get more out of this situation than she bargained for (in good and bad ways). Chaos and unexpected love ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man.. here we go lol. So I had this idea like so long ago but I'm awful at finishing stories so I figured I'd let it go. But now that I'm stuck in the house till further notice, I figured I'd give this story a shot and see if I can create something worth reading!! Basically, this is what Frozen 3 should be if that ever happens. Y'all I just want Elsa to have a bae and a badass bae at that lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa squeezed Nokk's sides harder as the spirit galloped across the fjord. She hoped the pressure wasn't hurting her friend, but she just couldn't get to Arendelle fast enough. She'd received some troubling news from Anna that morning, and right now, she was on a mission.</p><p>Just when Elsa thought her and Anna were finally out of the woods, their kingdom was about to face yet another wave of problems. In a letter Gale had brought to her this morning, Anna had written to Elsa to inform her that she'd received a Declaration of War from the Southern Isles. The declaration letter hadn't provided an actual name as to who specifically wanted to take Arendelle to war, or the reason why. The letter had just stated that Arendelle would face an attack soon and that the kingdom's troops would be arriving at the gates of their kingdom within a month's time.</p><p>Elsa's face recoiled into a look of sheer despair as she recounted all the details of her sister's letter. She was distraught. How could this be? How had things gone so wrong so quickly? They'd finally gotten their kingdom to a wonderful state, even resolved the tension that their ancestors had created with the Nothuldra. Further more, they'd <em>helped</em> the Southern Isles, hadn't they? They'd even rounded up Hans before he could cause any major trouble. So why were they declaring war against them?</p><p>But then the thought of Hans made Elsa think deeper about this whole situation. Could it be<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—</span></span>that <em>Hans</em> was behind this? When they'd last received word from the Southern Isles, his brothers had written to inform the sisters that Hans had been imprisoned for his treachery in Arendelle. Could it be<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—</span></span>that Hans had staged a coup? Taken control of the kingdom? What if his brothers were now in trouble and Hans was running the kingdom rogue? </p><p>Elsa surely had to hurry, there could be a greater problem here that expanded past their own kingdom.</p><p>This of course made the former queen anxious and she shook the reigns of the water spirit harder. "Just a little bit harder Nokk, we've got to get to Anna as soon as we can."</p>
<hr/><p>When Elsa had finally arrived on land, she rushed down the dock. Pushing barrels of goods and people aside, she made her way through the busy crowd of merchants up the stairs to the backside of the castle. It was funny though how when she first ruled the kingdom, she hated how the port doc sat just below the backside of the castle. But for such a time as this, it was a godsend. Whoever had made the layout for the kingdom must've seen <em>this</em> coming.</p><p>Climbing the stairs to the entrance of the castle, Elsa made haste to get in. She bypassed the servants and guards that bid her salutations, rushing through the halls on bare feet with her snow blonde tresses swooshing two and through. It'd <em>of course</em> been pointless to make up her appearance when her kingdom was about to go to war anyway.</p><p>"Anna?!" She called, hoping her voice would carry though the halls to where her sister was. In her panic state, she hadn't thought to ask anyone she passed where her sister was. So she settled with continuing to call out for her instead.</p><p>"Anna?! Where are you?! It's Elsa, I'm here!"</p><p>And then finally, by some small miracle, she heard a low chirp back. Someone calling her name from afar. '<em>That has to be Anna</em>,' Elsa thought. And so she hollered for her sister once more, finally breathing a small sigh of relief when she heard footsteps headed her way.</p><p>Before she could even register someone entering the room, being in front of her, Elsa was enveloped in a warm tight hug. "Oh Elsa, thank goodness you're here. El..Elsa, you've got to stay. I...I don't know what to do!" Elsa let out another breath, a little shakier than the last as she hugged her sister tighter. Now the fear was setting in, the guilt and despair. The self-doubt that this was her fault, and that she'd given Anna more than she was ready to handle right now. Hell, she hadn't even had a chance to start planning for her wedding. Her whole life was on hold taking care of the kingdom and now she was struggling to protect their people and it was all Elsa's fault.</p><p>"Oh Anna, I'm so sorry. I'll fix this. I will, I won't let anything happen to you or our kingdom." At Elsa's words, Anna began to tremble in her arms. So she did what she could and hugged her sister tighter, praying to some unknown god that she'd actually be able to fix all this or that they'd send them some type of miracle that could. But she couldn't show weakness now, Elsa had to be strong for her sister-for their people.</p><p>"Anna, I need you to look at me for a moment. Just a moment." Slowly Anna lifted her head, tear stained sapphires boring into Elsa's. "Y..Yes?" She asked. </p><p>"Who else knows about this? Have you told anyone else ye-"</p><p>"No one, n..not even K..Kristoff. I sent him away this morning. I..I told him I would be in meetings, that I was busy. Oh Elsa, I..I couldn't! I couldn't tell anyone! I d..don't know what to do. I...I just <em>needed</em> <em>you</em> t...to come home."</p><p>Elsa didn't say a word. She only ushered her sister back into her arms allowing her to cry and tremble.</p><p>When Elsa was finally able to calm Anna down some, she elected that they spend the evening in, just the two of them, doing something relaxing and discuss the matter further in the morning. Anna had protested at first, but Elsa had explained to her that it wouldn't do them any good to handle this now with Anna so on edge. Anna had reluctantly agreed and she'd sent for Kristoff to give her some space that night to catch up with Elsa. And together, they decided that they'd reconvene in the morning with Kristoff and Mattias present to figure out how to protect their kingdom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yayyyyy chapter 1 done!! Sorry this was kinda short, but I needed to just get this story revved up. I promise the next one will have more plot bunnies in it. After I get a few of these out, I might try to get on a schedule to keep myself motivated to update and keep this story going. However, I'm working on a few chapters so the first few updates will be relatively soon. Much love and thanx for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so now that we actually have the stage set, we can get this thing in full swing! So prepare yourself for some ridiculousness and longer chapters. Also, you actually get to meet the OC now. I debated holding off for like another chapter or so, but I don't want you to wait that long cause that's honestly not fair xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa placed a comforting hand to Anna's shoulder as they entered the throne room. "Relax Anna, it'll be alright. We've gotten through utter craziness before." Anna offered Elsa a small smile as she squeezed the hand on her shoulder. But Elsa could still see the worry in her brow.</p><p>As they strode further through the hall, they were greeted with warm smiles from Kristoff and Olaf.</p><p>Elsa felt the tension in Anna's shoulder give before she ran into Kristoff's arms. She smiled to herself, recounting the memory of when Kristoff had asked Elsa for her blessing to propose to Anna. She was happy that her sister had him. She deserved him after everything she'd gone through. A life with a sister she barely knew, losing their parents at fifteen, and then almost losing <em>her</em> not so long ago. Yes, Anna most certainly deserved a man like Kristoff. A man who would love her and take care of her unconditionally for the rest of her days.</p><p>However, Elsa would be lying if she said she didn't feel a twinge of sadness at their recent engagement. Because she knew that once the two of them married, things wouldn't be the same. Of course she'd still spend time with her sister, but the dynamics of their relationship would drastically change. Anna and Kristoff would want to start a family, and then she wouldn't just have a kingdom to look after anymore. Elsa, on the other hand, would still be busy keeping the peace. But she wasn't sure if she'd ever find the right person to spend her life with. So she anticipated that after everything was said and done, she might be a little bit lonelier in the days to come.</p><p>But day in and day out Elsa tried to convince herself that it wouldn't be so bad. Even if she saw Anna a little less, there was still all her other friends from the enchanted forest, the spirits, and Olaf; plenty of people to keep her company. But Elsa wondered sometimes, ever so slightly, if she <em>could</em> one day find someone to spend her life with. What would that even <em>be like</em>? To find a man who would love her, who would see the good in her powers and understand her duty to serve as the bridge between two worlds. Was there even a man like that?</p><p>Elsa shook her head. <em>Dammit</em>, she hated getting into her mind like this. Now wasn't even the <em>time</em> to. So she pushed the thoughts down, let out the breath she didn't even remember holding and offered her friends a unsuspected 'hello.'</p><p>"Well hello thereee! How are you two doing today! Kristoff and I are doing greaat and y'know we just came back from a nice little walk. Did you know that the flowers on the far side of the castle have finally blo<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—"</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">"Olaf, that's wonderful but I'm gonna have to stop you there," Elsa sighed and held up her hand in protest. "W..we have to talk about something. It's urgent."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">At Elsa's words, Olaf fell silent. Kristoff looked between her and Anna, giving his intended a panicked expression. "Anna, what's going on love?" But Anna only pulled away, folding her arms over her chest. "I..I didn't know how to tell you Kristoff. Please don't be upset, I..I just needed to talk to Elsa about this first."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">Elsa chewed at her bottom lip as she began to fidget with a loose strand of hair. How were they suppose to say this without sounding like they were ushering in the apocalypse? "She wasn't trying to hide anything from you Kristoff, she just...well. It's just hard to stomach." Kristoff raised a brow at Elsa's comment. "Okay, well then could someone fill me in? What's going on?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">Anna spoke first, eyes downcast. "T..the Southern Isles sent us a letter. A..and, and they've declared war on Arendelle."</span> </span>
</p><hr/><p>"Where is Lieutenant Matthias? We called for him a while ago." No one spoke, the room was dead silent.</p><p>After breaking the news to Kristoff and Olaf, the four had huddled into Anna's study to read the actual declaration. Another read through had revealed that not only was the Southern Isles declaring war on Arendelle, but they'd planned to take siege of the enchanted forest by territorial force.</p><p>Reading that part had disturbed Elsa especially and so she sent for lieutenant Matthias to join them immediately. They needed a plan and they needed one fast. If the Southern Isles was planning to invade to this capacity, they needed to figure out what to do. They needed to talk to them, or figure out how to protect their people, or <em>both</em>. And then, there was the enchanted forest. How were they going to protect the spirits and the Northuldra? Wait. Actually<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—How had the Southern Isles even known about that anyway?</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">Suddenly the doors to the study slammed open. Mattias walked in, sporting an expression somewhere between seriousness and bewilderment. Elsa couldn't quite tell. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">"Lieutenant?" Mattias held up his hand to silence Elsa. "Your highnesses, I...I got your message. Th..this news—" Anna stepped forward "Mattias, what do you propose we do? We can't just evacuate the kingdom! We've got to talk to them or...or—" "No please. Me first your grace." The lieutenant took a breath and cleared his throat. "I...I apologize for the rudeness, and the lateness. But I received word of a visitor right before receiving the news from you all a...and, I think this situation is going to be bigger than we intended for." </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">*・。*゜・。・゜・。*゜・。・*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">Mattias closed his eyes, taking a moment to breath in the sea-salt air. It was moments like this he'd missed when he was trapped in the forest; being able to breath in the sweet and salty air of Arendelle and feel the warm sun on his face were two things he'd really taken for granted. But now that he was finally able to do them once more, his very <em>soul</em> felt happy. But it was quickly interrupted when a guardsman came out onto the over-look balcony summoning him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">"Lieutenant, you're needed at the kingdom docs. A foreign ship has just docked, the visitor is claiming to be a member of the royal family from the Western Isles." Mattias raised a brow. Had he said the Western Isles? They were inhabited?<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">Together the men walked out to the doc, down to the foreign vessel. And foreign it was <em>indeed</em>. It was much smaller than its Arendellian counterparts, made with darker wood and appeared to have much smaller sails. For a moment, Mattias questioned the ship's owner and if it really contained royalty or pirates. But his mind was changed almost instantly when he saw the young woman departing it. She definitely wasn't a pirate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">"Hello, I am Destin Mattias, Lieutenant of Arendelle. But everyone just calls me Mattias. Welcome to Arendelle your majesty. My guardsman has informed me you are the ruler of the Western Isles. Is that correct?" The young woman raised a brow at the lieutenant and placed her arms over her chest. "Well that's quite the assumption you've made there. Yes, I did inform your guardsman that I am a member of the royal family, but I didn't say I was in fact the ruler." </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">Mattias raised a brow at the young woman, rendered speechless by her remark as well. What a little fire cracker she was. "I..well then I apologize your grace. I apologize for assuming so. Still, I offer you a very warm welcome on behalf of all of Arendelle. Now may I ask what business you plan to attend to here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">The young woman sneered at the lieutenant and shoved a small envelope into his chest. "You read this <em>Lieutenant</em> and then I'm sure you'll <em>very well</em> know what <em>business</em> I plan to attend to here." And at that, Mattias was taken aback. How was it that a member of royalty could be so rude, so uncouth? This had to be a joke, surely she wasn't truly a royal?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">Ever the gentleman though, Mattias unwrinkled the envelope that the young woman gave him and opened it to read the letter inside. A quick read through, and the lieutenant was a mix of shock and unbelief. Immediately, he turned to her, offering her a confused expression. "Surely this cannot be true. Is this really what the Southern Isles sent you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">The woman shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Mattias. "Yes, and I find it <em>funny</em> that they'd decree such a thing when this is the first time anyone from the Western Isles has ever been here. Care to explain? And don't lie to me, my kingdom is already aware of the previous engagement between your kingdom's princess and a member of the Southern Isles royal family. Let me tell you something, I don't know what's been going on between your two kingdoms but don't you <strong><em>dare</em> </strong>drag my kingdom into your mess. You will take me to your queen at o-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">"Lieutenant! Lieutenant! You've been summoned to the queen's study immediately! Please, come quickly!" The young woman glared as another guardsman came rushing to the lieutenant with a note of some sort. She watched as he took hold of it and read it over, eyes growing bigger in the process as he looked back up at her. After a moment of thought, he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd">"Your grace, please follow me. I believe you requested an audience with our queen, did you not?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof spicy little OC huh? Thanks for reading :) I'll be updating soon with more sass and spice than this lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now, I give you...chaos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"W...what do you mean Matthias?" Anna and Elsa offered the lieutenant a puzzled gaze. "I mean that there's more at stake than just Arendelle's safety. But never mind my words. Please, please come. I have a visitor requesting an audience with you all. You'll understand better what I'm talking about when you meet her."</p><p>Elsa narrowed her eyes in confusion. "<em>Her</em>? Who is she? Is she from the Southern Isles? What? Does she have something to do with all this?" Matthias ushered for everyone to follow him, and one by one they left as the lieutenant lead the way.</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">*・。*゜・。・゜・。*゜・。・*</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">Shulamit let out an exacerbated sigh as she ran a finger over the row of books on the shelf. Her patience was wearing thin. She'd been here for far too long with no answers yet. <em>Not her style</em>.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> But s<span class="e24Kjd">he was trying her best to heed her brother's warning and speak without using her hands. However, she was growing irritated, <em>far</em> too irritated. She hadn't gotten anywhere with the lieutenant, and the queen and her entourage still hadn't showed up yet.</span> </span>
</p><p>It made Shulamit's blood <em>boil</em>; she could feel the heat rising in her hands. This was all these simpletons' fault. She just knew that they'd coerced some type of plan with the Southern Isles to ruin her kingdom and destroy her land. And how <em>dare</em> Arendelle blindly agree to something like this? They didn't even know the suffering the Southern Isles had already put her people through. They hadn't even the decency to ask them their selves!</p><p>But that's alright, because she'd get her answers no matter the cost. Even if she had to burn this <em>whole</em> castle down. But no matter what, as Shulamit heard the doorknob jiggle, she knew that these royals would be nothing but damned fools if they thought she wouldn't be able to see through any lie they decided to throw her way.</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">*・。*゜・。・゜・。*゜・。・*</span> </span>
</p><p>After a short walk, the five made their way to one of the military meeting rooms, but before anyone could enter, Matthias stopped them. He cleared his voice, assuming a rather serious position. "Now before you all go in there, I...I have to warn you; she's a little <em>snappy</em>. She's not in the best mood, so tread lightly. <em>Very</em> lightly. Understood?"</p><p>The sisters looked at one another before sharing a questioning look with Kristoff and Olaf. "Understood," Anna piped up. Matthias bowed and opened the door for them to enter. Then the four shuffled in slowly, taking Matthias' words quite literally to <em>tread lightly</em>. But once inside, it appeared that no one was there. That is until Elsa heard some light wrestling behind her from the book shelf in the corner.</p><p>"Well, you lot are definitely a lot more quiet than I thought you'd be." Slowly, they all turned to face the direction of the voice. Elsa turning last and a little taken by the young woman before her.</p><p>Elsa had always considered everyone to be beautiful in their own way. Everyone was pretty in one way or another. But <em>this</em>, this was a little different. The woman was <em>stunning</em>. So different from anyone she'd ever seen in Arendelle before, but so uniquely beautiful that she found it a little difficult to take her eyes off of her. But Elsa also shamed herself for gawking. She didn't like analyzing people's appearances.</p><p>But in this particular case, she just found it rather hard to help herself.</p><p>Clad in an <a href="https://www.fashmates.com/set/modern-princess-jasmine">outfit</a> of mint and gold, the young woman strode toward them, hips swaying as she walked. Elsa watched as a smug smile spread across her lips, illuminating her hazel eyes. And that somehow made her more gorgeous? Was that <em>even</em> possible?</p><p>"Well, well. Please to make your acquaintances your graces," the young woman said in a rather sarcastic tone. "Ah, and what do we have here? You must be one of these ladies' intended. Oh and a talking snow man, is it?" Olaf's eyes grew wide with delight as he smiled at the woman. But she didn't seem to be as happy. Her expression grew to one of disgust as she rolled her eyes and looked back at Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. </p><p>This of course caught Elsa off guard. Where she'd just been ogling over her beauty one minute she was now concerned. Had Matthias been right? She hoped not. She found it hard to believe that underneath those beautiful hazel eyes, silky black lochs, and that honey ginger skin that such a unique beauty could be so mean. But then Elsa felt herself shaking her shoulders to snap herself out her mind once more. Because why did she even care about this woman's appearance any way? Honestly, she shouldn't even be<em> feeling</em> like this.</p><p>"How can we be of service to you your majesty?" Anna asked.</p><p>"Yes, we heard that it was urgent," Kristoff added.</p><p>"Ah yes, the matter at hand. Let me at least provide you all with a quick introduction. Yes? My name is Shulamit Fereshteh Ardehi, Duchess of the S<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—</span></span>Western Isles. And, I'm here on behalf of my kingdom to speak to your queen. Now if you will, which one of you <em>wretched</em> <strong><em>lowly </em></strong>women is queen? Is it you?" Shulamit pointed at Elsa, and in an instant all the beauty she ever saw in the boorish woman dissipated.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I beg your pardon? Wh..what did you call me?" Shulamit rolled her eyes at Elsa's question. "Are you the queen of Arendelle, yes or no? It's a very simple question you simpleton." And that was all she had to say before Anna was ready to chime in. "I'm sorry, <em>excuse</em> you! You <em>do not</em> talk to my sister like that. You want to talk to the queen, I am she. But I refuse to talk to you if you continue to address any of us as you have." The duchess rolled her eyes once more and raised a brow.</p><p>"Do you really think that you can threaten me like that? <em>Pfft.</em> Pathetic." Elsa growled, not even meaning to. But she was absolutely outraged by everything Shulamit had said thus far. "Don't speak to the queen like that. And do not think that we can't put you in your<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—" Shulamit placed her hand in Elsa's face. "I'm sorry, this conversation is between me and the queen. It doesn't involve yo—" </span></span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">Anna pushed Elsa out the way, pointing a finger in Shulamit's face. "Well she is the Emerita Queen, and the protector of our kingdom and the spirit world. And you will not speak to her as you have or you will be asked to leave!"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> Shulamit snickered as she stepped forward and swatted Anna's finger away. <span class="e24Kjd">"No, I will not be going anywhere until you tell me why I've received a letter that<em> my kingdom</em> is to go to war with the Southern Isles due to fraternization with the kingdom of Arendelle! And are you not the ones that <em>fraternized</em> with them first? News spreads quickly your <em>highnesses</em>, I know that one of you was engaged to the youngest heir of their throne. And yet, my kingdom has had no dealings with either of you! So you will fix this! My kingdom will not falsely go to war under penalty of what ever lies you all have spread with the Southern Isles. You leave my kingdom out of this or so help me—"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">"Wait, w..what?" Anna cut in, stopping the duchess from any further explanation. "The Southern Isles has declared war on you as well?" </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">And at that, Shulamit seemed truly puzzled. "What? What's that suppose to mean?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">Elsa sighed and stepped forward. "It means exactly what it sounds like. The Southern Isles hasn't just declared war on your kingdom, they declared war on us as well." </span> </span>
</p><hr/><p>After Elsa and Anna's little flare up with Shulamit, Kristoff suggested that it may be best he if tried explaining the rest of the situation to the duchess. And surprisingly, she took to him better (despite him not being 'the queen'). He'd even gotten her to read the letter they'd received, as well as agree to reconvene tomorrow with them and Matthias.</p><p>The sisters on the other hand, had decided to take a break from the situation for the rest of the afternoon. They took to walking through the palace gardens with Olaf in an effort to cool down and try to process the situation.</p><p>"Well she was, <em>interesting</em>." Olaf spoke, trying his best to break the silence and get a chuckle out of the other two. It worked for Anna some; she gave him a small smile and shook her head. "Yea, can't say I've met someone like her before. She's very...<em>headstrong</em>," but then Anna grew solemn again. "But all this together just makes this whole situation worse. I mean, what do they mean by the Western Isles fraternizing with Arendelle? I didn't even know that there were inhabitants in the Western Isles. Did you guys? And that still doesn't explain what we've even done wrong to warrant a war." Olaf shrugged and the two fell into comfortable conversation about what they could possibly do to rectify the situation.</p><p>Behind them though, Elsa walked by herself; she was deep in thought. Something was bugging her but she couldn't quite place it. Ever since her "meeting" with Shulamit she'd felt off. And it wasn't just because the duchess had been so snarky towards her. Something seemed off in the same way it'd been when the enchanted forest was calling to her. It almost felt as though, Shulamit was calling out to her<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—</span></span>spirit wise that is. Cause it damn sure wasn't in the physical.</p><p>And then there was the way she'd tripped up on her words earlier. When Shulamit had introduced herself, she'd spoke in error. The other's hadn't caught it, but she'd messed up when she said where she came from. She'd meant to say somewhere with an 'S,' but she caught herself. But, she hadn't caught herself enough for it to go unnoticed by Elsa. So now Elsa wondered, was she hiding something or had that been an honest mistake?</p><p>She walked on along the garden flowers, trying to piece together this whole situation and how Shulamit fit into everything. Because something told Elsa that she played a much greater role in all this than she led on to, maybe even more than she even knew herself. But Elsa had to figure out how. Carefully at that.</p><p>"Elsa?"</p><p>Hearing her name, Elsa looked up and offered her companions a smile. "Oh, s...sorry. Just a little distracted. What was that again?"</p><p>"Oh, no it's alright. The events of <em>all that</em> was enough to make anyone's head spin in a circle. I was just telling Olaf that maybe we should go to the Southern Isles ourselves. Maybe this is all one big misunderstanding and we just need to talk it out." Elsa nodded at her sister's proposal, but internally, she wasn't sure if that would help or not. Plus the problem seemed to be a little bit deeper than what words could fix.</p><p>"Possibly, I don't know yet though if that's the right base of action. It's definitely an option, but I just don't know."</p><p>Anna gave her sister a silent nod as she clasped her hands together behind her. Elsa looked at her, features riddled with concern. "Anna, what's wrong?"</p><p>"I..it's just...I just want to fix this. We have a military and I'm not saying they're not well trained or anything, but Elsa we can't go to war. Our people are peaceful, we don't seek to cause harm. We're not prepared for something like that. A...and then I think about everything that would come with it. Evacuations, restorations, death, and ruin. I...I don't know what life Shulamit has known, but we're not warriors. Our people are <em>not</em> warriors Elsa." </p><hr/><p>After dinner, Elsa had decided to wonder through the castles for a little bit. It'd been nice to share a meal with her sister and all her friends, but everyone wanted to play charades after dinner to lighten the mood and charades wasn't exactly Elsa's strong suit. So she opted to go for a little walk on her own through the castle before turning in for the night.</p><p>And actually, it felt quite nice. She spent most of her time in the Enchanted Forest now, so she rarely got the opportunity to wander the halls of her home, or even take time for herself. Elsa smiled. It was nice, <em>calming,</em> when she had small moments like this to herself just to spend time alone in her head.</p><p>But that was interrupted when she began to hear light footsteps closing in behind her. Elsa raised a brow as she turned to face the perpetrator. "Hello, who's there?" She asked. But when she saw who it was, she had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes and walk away. Of course Shulamit would pick a time like this to <em>grace</em> Elsa with her unwanted presence.</p><p>However, she didn't want to be rude. She was still technically their guest. So Elsa did the best she could to offer her a smile and gave a polite hello. But the duchess only sneered.</p><p>"How is your stay been so far? I trust you found your room to be comfortable?" Shulmit stayed quiet and crossed her arms, one over the other. "And how about dinner? Was the food delivered to you okay? Did you like it?"</p><p>Shulamit raised a brow. "It was decent."</p><p>Elsa gave a slow nod as she fought to keep a smile on her face. On the inside though, she wanted to scream. She was beyond frustrated with this woman and she hadn't even been here for 24 hours yet. It's just that Shulamit was so <em>irritating</em>. She'd been so rude to everyone earlier, and even after they'd opened up their castle for her and her crew mates to stay there as their guests, she still hadn't budged. When dinner came around, Anna tried to make amends by extending an invitation to all of them to join them for dinner; no one showed. So they had dinner served to their rooms, and didn't even receive a simple thank you for it.</p><p>It made Elsa wonder; what was her kingdom like then?</p><p>But she had to admit, for what ever Shulamit lacked in manners, she made up for with tenacity. And after getting a few affairs sorted, Elsa was at least hopeful that the duchess would work alongside them to get their shared matter with the Southern Isles resolved. And if they could accomplish that, maybe, just maybe they all might see a change in her. And maybe even a possible ally for the future. But that was thinking <em>way</em> into the future. For right now, she was an immense pain, even if she was kinda pretty.</p><p>"Not much flavor though. I take it you Arendellians don't know your way around a spice rack?" And at that, Elsa wasn't quite sure if that was a jab or an honest question. Was this how she made conversation?</p><p>Shulamit offered her a skeptical gaze. "Yes, that was a question," she said. It was almost as if she could read Elsa's mind.</p><p>Elsa nodded. "U..Um, well we use what grows in our land. Dill, Juniper, Mustard seed, Mint, and Thyme mainly. B..but, if you would like something else, you needn't only ask and we'll do what we can to make sure you're comfortable." Elsa held her breath before she asked her next question, saying a silent prayer as well that she wouldn't get screamed at for making an honest inquiry. "I..Is that why you're out of your room? Are you not comfortable?"</p><p>And for the first time since her arrival, Elsa saw the smallest slither of actual emotion on Shulamit's face. She looked almost surprised by her comment, taken aback a little. And that made Elsa wonder, did she even know what it felt like to be cared for? To be<span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">—comfortable? </span></span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">But as quickly as she'd shown true interest in Elsa's comment, it was gone even faster. Her lips formed back to the same blasé line they'd been in every time Elsa attempted to make conversation. "No, I figured since I'm stuck here till the morning, I'd explore. Why? Am I to stay confined to my room?"<br/></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">Elsa shook her head, waving her hands frantically. "Oh, no, no! Of course not. You're free to go as you choose. I...well, as our guest, I just want to make sure that you're stay is as comfortable as it can be." Shulamit simply nodded in understanding. "Well, it's rather all dull." Shulamit turned and began to walk away, offering Elsa a small wave as she did. "But, it's still fair," she called back. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">And Elsa could only stand there stunned. What even was that? God, she was such a complex little creature. Hah! Yes, a creature. That's exactly what Shulamit was to Elsa, a little complex creature. Come to think of it, she actually reminded her a lot of her firery little creature friend Bruni, without the fire of course. Without the sweetness too. </span></span>
</p><p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">Elsa smiled at the thought, letting a small laugh escape her lips. </span>But wh<span class="e24Kjd">o honestly knew? Maybe Shulamit might surprise her. Maybe somewhere deep inside her soul, she had a sweet side that would one day come out. </span> </span> <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">Slowly Elsa continued on, walking through the halls to her room. </span></span></p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">But she stopped in her tracks when she realized that she'd left Honeymaren's letter in Anna's study. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">After receiving word of what was going on in Arandelle, Elsa anticipated she'd be away for awhile. In her absence, she asked Honeymaren to write to her about the state of the forest and keep her updated. And she'd done just that, but here Elsa was forgetting things. A guardsmen had brought it by earlier to Anna's study but Elsa had forgotten to grab it before she'd left. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">She shook her head as she started back in the direction of Anna's study. She needed to get her shit together. Just because something was going on here, Elsa couldn't afford to neglect her duties elsewhere. The forest needed protection just as much as Arendelle did. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">Elsa sped up a little now, frustrated with herself and her carelessness. But she stopped as she passed a table in one of the rooms she'd been in only a few moments ago. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ILfuVd"> <span class="e24Kjd">On the table stood an assortment of little trinkets, doilies and such. But it also contained a single small candle. A single small candle that Elsa didn't remember being lit the last time she passed it. But now, it was. And as she looked at that little flame, something called to her. No, not something—<em>someone</em>. And that someone had lit it. That <em>someone</em> had lit it, with <em>magic</em>.</span> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooot! Chapter 3 done!! :) Thanks for the love so far you guys and I'm happy you're liking the story so far!! However, I also know a lot of territory was particularly covered in this chapter and you may be a little confused. But just hold on!! I thought this through pretty hard and in a few chapters, you should start being able to connect the dots!!</p><p>One quick note about the OC! So I actually lived in the Middle East awhile back and found the people and different cultures to be very beautiful. So I channeled those vibes into the OC. You'll learn more about her as the story goes, but wanted to put a little more substance behind her and actually give her some thought. Also, I linked her outfit in the story so you can get a better visual of her attire to go along with the physical description. :) Thanks for reading guys!! I'll try to update again asap!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>